A Gamble Worth Taking
by XxShawns Guardian AngelxX
Summary: Punk's never been a fan of Shawn Michaels. Fact is, he took Bret's side in the whole Montreal fiasco and has resented the Hall of Famer for various rumors he heard about Shawn's first WWE run...that is until recently. Now he has an interest in the Heartbreak Kid, but can he convince Shawn its a gamble worth taking?


**Title: A Gamble Worth Taking**

**Pairing: CM Punk and Shawn Michaels**

**Rating: M for sexual situations, dirty talk borderline smut**

**Genre: Er...not sure. Romance...eh maybe.**

**Disclaimer: I own nada. Nothing but the bogus ass plot of this story that was written for your entertainment and to indulge my muses. As always I'd appreciate it if you did NOT link my fics to your facebook and twitter. I've been seeing a lot of that happening which makes me think a lot of people are fucking stupid. I'm fairly certain straight men would rather not read slashy fics about themselves so don't be a fucking idiot.**

**Summary: **_Punk's never been that much of a fan of Shawn Michaels until recent years. Up until now, he resented Shawn for various reasons, mainly rumors he heard about the man and how he behaved during his first run in the WWE, but all of that has changed now. Can Punk prove to a very skeptical HBK that he's the right guy to get to know? It's a lot better than it sounds...or I'd like to think so anyway._

_~x~_

A Gamble Worth Taking

Shawn Michaels smiled and waved to the crowd one last time before he exited the stage area and headed back stage. He was met with even more applause from the guys, but he insisted that they go on. "Guys, guys...really," he said, holding up his hands. "I tell McMahon I don't want anything and what does he do? Go behind my back and give me a retirement send-off anyway. All of you. Go. Shoo," he said, waving them off. "I'll be back in another week ya know. It's like I never even retired."

"Yeah well I like seeing your scrawny ass around," Cena said as the crowd began to disperse. He wrapped his arms around his former tag partner pulling away with a smile. "So...the Lesnar thing right?"

Shawn nodded. "Yep. Everyone seems to think that I should be one having my arm torn off by Lesnar rather than Stephanie."

"Well, you do make a pretty convincing damsel in distress," John snickered.

"Oh, thanks for the vote of confidence John," Shawn said with a smile. "I just love playing the role of the pretty damsel. You know, I can't help but wonder if I were in Hunter's place and he in mine, would it still be feasible."

"Er...no Shawny. Hunter couldn't make a believable damsel if you gave him a set of tits," John said seriously. "The dude carries a fucking sledgehammer around and his arms are nearly as big as mine. Sorry Shawny, but your boi is a man's man and you're...well you're Robin."

Shawn rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. So I'll see ya in about a week."

"Yeah. Safe travels partner." Shawn gave his friend one more hug before he headed down the nearly empty hallway heading towards the exit.

"Something tells me the old you wouldn't have been in such a hurry to get away."

Shawn stopped right before he reached the exit, turning around to find CM Punk leaning against the wall. He was still in his wrestling attire, but he had on a fresh shirt and his belt was hoisted over his left shoulder. Shawn was unsure how or if he should answer him, but then Punk wouldn't have made such a statement had he not wanted his attention. "I guess that's a fair statement. The old me was pretty arrogant."

"The new you can be pretty arrogant at times too," he shot back casually. There was no malice or ill-will to his voice. After all, he had just spoken on behalf of Shawn minutes earlier so it would have seemed a bit hypocritical on his part to have a genuine dislike for Shawn after telling an arena with 30 thousand strong Shawn was a good-hearted person.

Shawn chuckled softly. "I'm not sure what you mean or where you're going with this but alright. I'd say that's a pretty fair assessment as well though I'd like to think that I haven't been much of an arrogant ass lately."

"No, you haven't," he answered, "but do you remember-" He was cut off by the sound of workers dropping parts that were hitting the floor loudly from the other end of the hall. There was some slightly commotion and more voices could be heard coming in the area. "Let's step over here shall we?" Punk motioned for Shawn to move around the corner near the exit. The lights were out on this end of the hall so the only light was that of the exit sign on the double doors nearby which gave them a little illumination, but for the most part they were hidden in the shadows. Punk lowered his voice speaking quietly because he'd rather not be disturbed a second time around. "It was around September of last year. Remember that time you hosted Raw and I came out to welcome you back?"

Shawn thought for a moment because honestly, last year was a long time for him to be remembering stuff he did on Raw. To him it was just another day at the office and he usually left work at work. He rarely brought it home to remember unless it was some big match, but even those crossed his mind less and less with each passing day. "Yeah, I sorta remember if by welcome you meant your shoot on me in front of the Nexus," he said with a small smile.

"Yeah, yeah I did sorta sneak one in on you, but in all honesty Shawn it couldn't be helped. You were never my favorite growing up so I had to throw one in on ya in retribution for my pal the Hitman Hart."

"Right, well if this is your way of apologizing, don't," he said. "I never took it personally and haven't thought much about it until now."

"Actually, I wasn't apologizing. I try not to say things I don't really mean so that I never have to humble myself enough to utter an apology," he said with a shrug.

Shawn however, couldn't help but raise his brows to this. Arrogant. Punk was arguing-or attempting to argue-that he, Shawn, was still an arrogant ass to this day. While that statement was partly true, Shawn was certain he never went so far as to state that he'd never apologize to anyone.

"But enough about that. When I said that you were still arrogant, I was referring to a comment you made about us."

"Us...as in you and me?"

Punk nodded. "Yeah. You and me. I said that we were a lot alike. You disagreed and said that you were better than me. Do you still believe that to be true on this day?"

Shawn was quiet for a long time as he thought back to that night. He really couldn't remember if he said that out of anger because Punk really worked his nerves that night. On the other hand, while he felt Punk was good, he still saw room for improvement. Shawn shrugged. "I don't know really. That night-"

"I felt like you were honest that night Shawn," he said, cutting him off. "At least more honest than you're being now. Just tell the truth. Do you still think you're better me?

Shawn rolled his eyes. "Look, does it really matter?"

"It does to me." Apparently he was dead serious and took a serious offense to Shawn's words from a year ago yet it still seemed strange to Shawn. Why now? Why ask now when he could have cornered him after the show almost a year ago to set it straight? It made little sense.

"You know, what's this really all about?" Shawn asked with a frown. He was starting to lose his cool all over again with this guy, but Punk had a way of making it sound like he was entitled to certain answers when in reality he wasn't entitled to anything, most certainly not from Shawn Michaels.

Punk simply chuckled softly, peeking around the corner briefly to make sure they were still alone and not being overheard. "Funny. I thought for sure you'd give me a straight answer. I've never known you to be so evasive. Rumor has it you've always been one to put your foot in your mouth-"

"Fine!" he said, a little bit louder than he meant to, but he was getting annoyed with each passing second. "Do I think I'm better than you? Yeah I do, but we'll never know because I'm not coming out of retirement just to prove myself to somebody who's not yet fit to lace my boots."

"Says the guy who's longest title run was roughly 4 months until he lost his smile," Punk sang, complimenting the retort with a smug smile of his own for good measure.

"You know what? I don't need this," Shawn growled. "If you don't like who I am now or who I used to be then why the heck did you speak on my behalf? I'll tell you like I told everybody else- I'm done fighting for everybody's approval. Take me as I am or screw off." Shawn pushed his way past Punk. "See ya next week champ."

"Wait-Shawn." Punk put his hand on Shawn's shoulder stopping him before he could reach the exit. "Just...wait. Don't go. I'm not done yet."

"Save it for next week. You're gonna run out of insults."

"I doubt that," he started but then he realized what he said and quickly corrected himself. "No, Shawn seriously wait." Then he sighed, moving to block Shawn's path. "Please wait." He put his hand on Shawn's shoulder pushing him back to their little dark corner. "I know I can be a bit of an ass."

"You think?" Shawn crossed his arms over his chest, his annoyance finally written all over his face.

Punk had to make himself not say the first thing that came to mind, which was a shot back at Shawn for being no more of an ass than he can be these days, but a new found respect for the man kept his mouth shut for the time being. "Look, it might not seem like it, but I respect you and not for all the bullshit reasons everybody else does. It took me a while to buy into your whole Jesus thing," he motioned, briefly picking up the cross around Shawn's neck holding it up, "but I get it. You're a changed man now...in some ways," he added, "and I respect that."

Shawn stared at him for a long time, silent as he studied the man before him. Punk's face held that same hard, guarded expression making him hard to read and the intensity his eyes held wasn't much help to Shawn who was normally very good at cracking people open. It was an annoying habit he had that often, as Punk put it, had him eating his foot for saying things to people he probably shouldn't have said. But since his return in 2002, he's learned to mind his own business and despite what contradictions he may have felt when others spoke to him, he would always keep his thoughts to himself never calling people out on their lies unless it pertained to himself. Some people just didn't want to be cracked open or if they did, he wasn't about to be the one to do it. Cracking the right person open often led to things one would regret later down the road, but he wasn't about to dwell on his past.

"You're quietly studying me," Punk piped up after a while. "You're trying to figure out if I'm just bullshitting you and I'm not. I really do respect you HBK."

"But...?" There was that sincerity in Punk's voice but Shawn still wasn't buying it just yet.

Punk shrugged. "I dunno. Sometimes I feel like you're not being completely honest with yourself by being this new person you've become. You let things slide that I know you never would have in the past. People get away with saying and doing a lot of shit to you. It bothers me. Makes me wonder if ole HBK has any fire left in him."

"If by fire you mean passion, it's there. It's always been there and always will be, but petty stuff I got fired up over years ago just doesn't seem worth it to me anymore."

Punk nodded. "Mmhmm, well I get that, but what about Hunter Shawn? You're just gonna sit around and watch him delude himself into thinking he can beat Lesnar? Because you and I both know that it's not going to happen," he laughed. "I mean, even John Cena's youngest fan can look at two men and see who's the better man."

"You of all people should know not to judge a book by its cover," Shawn responded quietly. There was a hint of anger to his voice because even though he and Hunter had their share of issues, he would always take up for his buddy. No one, not even the WWE Champ, was going to get away with insulting his friend behind his back.

"I do, but fact is Shawn, Hunter's no spring chicken. Hell to be honest the entire locker room wondered why the hell you were the one retiring from the ring while he still goes out and attempts to perform," he mused.

There was that cocky smile, the one that made Shawn's cheeks heat up as he held in the anger he felt towards Punk right now. A small part of him agreed with Punk's assessment of the situation, but only a little bit. Did he think Hunter was in over his head? Maybe, but that didn't mean Hunter couldn't get the job done and put up one hell of a fight for the fans to remember. "He's not you or Bryan, but he can still-"

"Oh come off it Shawn," Punk snorted. "Brock will wrestle rainbows around Hunter and not the kind I wrestle around Cena. At least John can keep up with me. Hunter can't keep up with Brock not to mention you're the one who's going to get the rough end of the deal, but you're okay with that right?" he asked, tilting his head to the side and getting a little closer to Shawn. "You're okay with being the bait? The one who gets his ass handed to him so Hunter can have another moment in the spotlight as your glorious savior-that's provided he manages to win of course."

"I've had all my moments," he answered, teeth glued together.

"And he's had enough," Punk finished. "Christ he's practically promised a billion dollar empire once the old man kills over. What more does he need Shawn? What else is left to prove? That he's better than you? That Undertaker was wrong and that he miraculously got better than you in the ast ten years that you took a backseat to him?"

"That's enough Punk," Shawn warned. "You're talking things you don't know-"

"I know enough," he finished, "But out of respect for you and your blind loyalty to your friend, I'll let it slide. Just know that you can be the person you are today without keeping silent all the time. When your supposed best friend is in over his fucking head, you have every right to look him in the eye and tell him he's an idiot."

"Yeah well thanks for the life lesson person who's younger than me," he scoffed. "I really, _really_ appreciate it. Before I go, just tell me something." Shawn took off his hat. He was beginning to sweat underneath it so he held it at his side as he gave Punk a questionable look. "Why the heck do you care? You just went from...not-so-subtly bashing my personality to praising it all in the same breath. Why do you care what Hunter and I get into?"

"No, no. Let me be clear. I don't give a _damn_ what our resident COO gets into. He's part of the problem around here," he answered truthfully. "No, see. Now that I know you Shawn, I care about you and the things you do for this company. No one else wrestled a main event match with a broken back just to pass the torch. Maybe you didn't want to, but you did it."

"And I'll continue to help out around here any way that I can-"

"By getting your ass handed to you by Lesnar so your buddy can look like the hero," he quipped, cutting him off. "Yeah, yeah. How noble Shawn." Punk rolled his eyes, stepping back for a moment looking towards the exit. "But you're right. It isn't my business so I'll cut to the chase."

"Oh goody," Shawn mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Lay it on me."

"Oh, see that's the HBK I'm looking for," he grinned. "The sarcastic, witty, not-so-humble HBK and the guy who spoke up for me saving my career."

Shawn blinked. "Saving your career? I never-"

But Punk held up his hand silencing the older man. "I know I've given you a hard time all evening, but this is me Shawn. I'm the same guy WWE hired years ago and even as WWE Champ I'm still that same guy. I'm going to say what's on my mind and how I feel and a lot of that is because guys like you did it before me. You made it okay to speak your mind and take risks. That's why I don't understand why you can't be a Christian and tell the truth out loud to delusional people-"

"Punk..." Shawn warned.

"But...I digress," he said, dropping the point out of respect for the older man. "Listen, I didn't mention it in the ring during my little speech to you because if you didn't want me to know then obviously you didn't want anyone else knowing, but Mark told me. He told me how you spoke up for me in those meetings when everyone else was ready to hand me my walking papers for not fitting the mold so-to-speak. It took me a while to wrap my head around the fact that it was HBK, the world's most selfish WWE Champ to date, that saved my career, but it's not so hard now knowing what I know."

"It was no big deal and I don't want you to thank me," he replied, ignoring another one of Punk's cheap insults. "It was the right thing to do. Their reasons for not using you were dumb and like you said, I'm not one for holding my tongue when I feel strongly about something."

Punk had a witty retort to that, but since Shawn's mind was pretty much made up over Hunter, he decided to let that one go before he ruined what little civil conversation they had left. "Right, well I do thank you Shawn. Bret Hart was my idol-still is actually-but I despise you less for Montreal now and you're sorta an idol to me now too. I hope that someday if I manage to break my back that I have the guts to finish the damn match just like you," he ended with a big smile on his face.

Shawn could only shake his head because he had no idea if he was being mocked or if Punk's words were mostly truth. It was hard to tell and to be honest, he was unsure if he cared anymore at this point. The guy was on a whole other level, one Shawn's brain wasn't functioning on at this point. "Right. Well good luck with that. I wouldn't wish that on anybody, not even my worst enemy."

"Not _now_?" he quipped.

"Not ever."

"Fair enough," Punk answered. He peered around the corner finally noticing that all the lights were out except the few energy saving ones. Just about everyone was gone and they were the only two left on this side of the building. "We should get out of here. What are you doing this evening?"

Shawn shrugged. "It's late so probably back to my hotel room and then bed. Gonna get up early and drive back to the ranch."

"No late night rendezvous with Cena?" he asked, his face showing signs of skepticism.

"No and where are you getting your info?" he asked, clearly annoyed by the question. "Is it published in a book somewhere?"

"No, but everyone knows he kinda fancies ya," he joked. "A lot of us do actually."

"A lot of 'us'?"

Punk studied Shawn for a moment, nodding towards his right pocket. "That your wallet?"

Shawn looked down at the imprint in his jeans pocket. "Oh no. Its just the key to my room."

Punk checked his watch. It was nearing one in the morning. The HBK Appreciation Night took place after Raw went off the air and lasted roughly a whole hour before Shawn ran everyone off. Still, the night was young in Punk's mind and he wasn't done picking Shawn's brain just yet. "Tell you what. Why don't we go grab a couple of root beers then head back to your room to take a load off? I know hanging out with me is the last thing you want to do after I've insulted you from A to Z, but I'd really like to hang out with you."

"Is...this some kind of joke?" Shawn asked, face twisted in confusion. Punk was more than right. Why the hell would he want to hang out with someone who obviously resented him and made no effort to hide this fact the entire time he was insulting him earlier. It made no sense.

"No Shawn. It's not a joke," Punk replied. "I would like to hang out with you tonight and maybe do a little more. It seems I was somewhat misguided and for a long time I had the wrong impression about the man you are today. I'd like you to help me learn the truth about you by talking with me; hanging out with me and sharing your secrets."

Shawn stared at Punk for the longest time because really, the man made little sense. He insulted him and now it sounded like Punk was maybe asking him out? "I'm...afraid-I mean, I don't really get-is this a you want to be friends kind of thing...? Cause you're confusing me. It kind of sounds like-in a round about way-you're asking me out."

Punk chuckled. "In a round about way I am. I figured the direct approach might not go over well, but since you asked, yeah, I'm asking you out."

Shawn didn't know how to answer this so he stayed quiet, not bothering to answer. Instead, he looked down, focusing on his feet which he could barely see in the shadows. To reject Punk was probably the smart move. For starters, up until now, he never would have considered going out with a guy like him. Secondly, he was younger which in Shawn's mind, made it an absolute no-no. Lastly, going out with Punk would seem so desperate. Sure he hadn't had a decent date in ages, but it was mostly his choosing. He just didn't feel the need to put himself out there again just yet and allow himself to be vulnerable, but Punk was a nice looking guy. It was hard not to admire someone who didn't play head games and was open about who he is from the start. Every man Shawn ever dated almost always had underlying secrets or a hidden agenda. Nothing was ever laid out from the get-go so he was always forced to figure things out on his own.

"Let me put your mind to rest Shawn." Punk let the title belt slide off of his shoulder and onto the concrete floor with a soft thud. No one was around and even if they were, it could not be heard from where they were standing in the shadows. Punk gently pried Shawn's hat out of his hand, tossing it to the side as well. "I think you're over complicating my proposition so allow me to lay everything out on the table."

Punk closed the rest of the gap between them standing nearly toe to toe with Shawn. He was just an inch taller than Shawn, if that, but it was enough to intimidate Shawn just a little because Punk was unlike any other man to have ever approached him.

"Phil-"

"Don't call me that," he ordered. "I like Punk the way you like Shawn. I'll never call you Michael as long as you call me Punk. Deal?"

Shawn nodded, doing everything but looking into those intense eyes for fear of just giving in on principle.

Punk pressed his body flush against Shawn's testing the waters a bit. He raised his arms putting his palms flat against the wall on each side of Shawn's head trapping him against the wall before leaning in close pressing his lips to Shawn's ear and speaking quietly. "I wanna get out here Shawn and grab some drinks. While we're enjoying our non-alcoholic beverages, I wanna laugh with you about some of the horrendous shit that's being fed to our WWE audience and then I would like to journey back to your hotel room. Sounds good so far right?"

Shawn simply nodded because he could not find the sound in his heart to be vocal right now. He was too stunned and too taken back to do anything other than listen to Punk right now not to mention Punk's voice was starting to screw with him. It was in his ear-directly in his ear-while warm breath bounced off his skin there nearly making him react, but not quite. He could keep cool and he would while he waited for Punk to finish his proposition.

Punk dropped his left hand resting it comfortably on Shawn's side. "Yeah well once we get back to your room, I don't think I want to spend the rest of the night talking. I'd like to work up another sweat so the first thing I'll do is get you out of these clothes. You're wearing far too many layers Shawn and you can't hope to relax with all those clothes on."

Punk slid his hand from Shawn's waist up his torso following the chain of buttons until he reached the unbuttoned ones that revealed bits of unmarked flesh at the top near his chest area. He slowly began loosening each button one by one with one hand, Shawn's body tensing against his own. Not wanting to give Shawn time to speak up, Punk kept casually loosening buttons all the while turning his head just slightly to nuzzle Shawn's temple. Once the last button was undone, he ghosted his hand up Shawn's body lightly, tickling the soft flesh and feeling Shawn shiver from the gesture. Shawn had nice little hoops dangling from his nipples; piercings that instantly turned him on and made him wonder what else he could uncover about the Texan. "Once all your clothes are off Shawn," he continued, eying those pretty hoops, "I'm gonna pull you over to the eating table and bend you over it just so I can stare at that glorious ass of yours. It is quite nice if I do say so myself and I'm sure an even closer examination of said ass will warrant the same conclusion."

Punk kissed Shawn's temple, letting his hand slide over one of Shawn's nipples toying with it momentarily. He hooked a finger in the silver ring hanging from it giving it a light tug before dropping his hand to Shawn's belt tugging at the buckle. He could hear Shawn's breath catch in his throat, but he wasn't ready to let him get a word in just yet. "While you're bent over that table," he whispered, bringing his lips to Shawn's ear again, "I'm gonna run a finger up and down your ass crack slowly. Hell I might even put my face in it because I can. I'll stick my tongue in you and fuck you with just my thick, warm muscle watching as you grip the table, twisting and groaning from the sensation and when I'm done teasing you..." Punk managed to get Shawn's belt loose and when it fell open, he unfastened the blonde's jeans slipping that hand in Shawn's pants to rub him.

Shawn's face, which was already heated, seemed to heat up even more as Punk's hand slipped in his pants rubbing at his organ which was beginning to stiffen under the light ministrations so easily. And it didn't help that Punk was narrating so beautifully to the point where Shawn was almost sure he'd consider letting all of that stuff happen.

Shawn felt Punk's lips ghosting along his jaw line and he sighed, eyes closing as his body betrayed him. He was stiff, nearly fully erect under the light caressing and he wondered if he should stay in this fantasy or snap out of it by telling Punk to get the hell on. The thought lasted only a mere second as Punk's hand closed fully around him stroking him. "Punk..." he groaned, but Punk turned his head silencing him with a quick kiss on the lips.

"Shh shh shhh," he muttered, "I'm not done yet." He turned his head, kissing the corner of Shawn's mouth and trailing his lips up the jaw line back to his ear where he nipped lightly at the lobe. "When I'm done teasing you Shawn," he continued, "I'm gonna slide a few fingers inside you-two, maybe three if you can handle it-to loosen you up and when you're choking out my name begging me for it, I'll oblige. I'll pull my fingers out and replace them with the tip of my cock letting it slowly penetrate you. I'll ease in and out painfully slowly until I can no longer handle it. I'll then start to fuck you Shawn, nice and steady just like my hand on your cock right now."

Punk gave Shawn's member a little twist and he nearly groaned out loud, arching his back into Punk against the wall. "Aww yeah. Just like that Shawn. I'll make you want it even more, but you won't come bent over that crummy table. Oh no see..." Punk buried his face in Shawn's neck, ignoring the tingling in his trunks as he spoke. "I'm gonna drag you over to the bed and push you on it face first fucking you into the mattress. I'm going to mold my body to yours from behind, humping that wonderful ass I used to stare at in the showers with the others. When I get tired of that, I'm gonna roll you over on your side, lifting your leg into the air as I slide in from the new angle that's sure to hit that prostate of yours every fucking time I move giving you a wave of pleasure that shoots through your sexy body."

Shawn was toast. Between the images Punk was planting in his head and the stroking of his cock, he knew it was just a matter of time before he released-right here and now-and they had yet to leave the arena let alone make it to a fucking hotel room. "Punk..." he groaned, panting and arching up into him. That was all he could get out followed by even more needy groans of pleasure as his hips moved with Punk's hand, urging him to bring him to climax.

Punk let Shawn's groan shoot straight to his own groin and he found himself removing his hand from Shawn's jeans so he could rock against him. The contact wasn't nearly enough and like Shawn, he too was pretty fucking worked up. Punk stepped away just long enough to quickly lower his trunks, freeing himself from the restriction then working to get Shawn's jeans down. He grabbed the blonde's arms placing them high above his head pinning them there as he pressed up against him, rubbing their hard cocks together. Shawn groaned but it was swallowed by Punk's mouth on his, kissing him hungrily as he moved against Shawn. "Fuck, fuck, Shawn..." he whispered, turning his head to nip at Shawn's neck. "Not...done yet."

With one hand pinning Shawn's arms up, he used his free one to slide behind Shawn's back stroking the spine, running that hand over Shawn's bare ass where he began to probe his entrance with a finger, making Shawn jump. "We're on that bed and you're on your side, but I can't possibly bring the Heartbreak Kid to climax without seeing his pretty little face twisted in pleasure." Punk kept rocking against Shawn, swiveling his hips for added pleasure. He could feel one or both of their members leaking as he moved so he went ahead and slipped a finger inside Shawn, moving it in and out fucking him. Shawn thrashed against the wall, unable to do much of anything except take the ministrations, letting wave after wave of pleasure sweep over him.

"I got to see it Shawn and I'll keep fucking you, watching your mouth as it forms little O's with each hard thrust and as much as I'd like to keep watching your cute mouth, I'd like it even more if something was in it." Punk dropped his hand, releasing Shawn's arms. He moved to trace Shawn's thin lips before shoving a finger between them. "Suck on it."

At first Shawn simply glared at Punk, letting him know he was not amused but it lasted only a moment as Punk shot him a fake pout. Shawn took the digit in his mouth, eyes locked with Punk's as he lavished the finger like it was the best damn lollipop he'd ever tasted.

Punk watched him seemingly fascinated as Shawn sucked on his finger. "Beautiful…" he whispered, a smile forming on his face. He leaned in sucking on Shawn's neck, rocking even harder against him, pretending that he was in fact, buried deep inside of Shawn. His finger moved just as quickly in and out of Shawn's ass and when he felt himself nearing climax, he slid a second finger inside of Shawn.

Shawn jumped, crying out Punk's name as his arms wrapped around the younger man, clinging to him. He could feel his insides twisting as he leaked, Punk's words acting like a drug to accompany the touches, the kisses and the pressure below the waist pressed against him.

"Ohh Shawn…we're almost there." He pressed a kiss to Shawn's ear, sighing against it letting his warm breath send a shiver through Shawn. "On your back Shawn, with your gorgeous toned legs wrapped around my waist, I'll finish us both. I'll pound into you hard and fast then…._oh man_…" he groaned. As Punk moved against Shawn, his orgasm came quickly and so did Shawn's. With a twist of his finger, Shawn jumped against him and they both shivered in each other's arms gasping…groaning as they released. "Yes…_just_ like this Shawn," he panted, "except when we come next time, it'll be while I'm buried deep inside of you with you screaming the name CM Punk."

They both stayed wrapped in each other's arms for a while, Shawn lost in thoughts of "what the fuck just happened" while Punk showed very little signs of regret or anything. He pulled away after a while and started fixing his trunks and gathering his belt while Shawn worked on fastening his pants. Before he could start working on the buttons of his shirt, Punk took his hands, threading their fingers and lowering their arms to the side. "Wait. I need to tell you the rest." Punk closed the gap once more pressing his forehead to Shawn's offering a small smile that was very genuine though Shawn couldn't be sure since he was still confused.

"Why Punk?" he asked softly. "Why-I don't get-"

Punk silenced him with a kiss, a real kiss, sliding his tongue in Shawn's mouth tasting him unlike before when he was trying to hold Shawn's attention. He broke the kiss seconds later, turning his head to nuzzle Shawn's temple. "Not many people know this, but I like to cuddle after sex and that's what we'll do. I'll pull the covers over us and just hold you close like this, nuzzling you, touching you and whispering sweet things to you until you fall asleep. Then when morning comes, you'll wake up to breakfast and a hot bath because I'm actually a thoughtful kind of guy and I take care of my lovers. But then Shawn…when its all said and done, you'll be left with a choice."

He pulled back looking Shawn in the eye, getting lost in those conflicted blue jewels he was sure he'd like to get lost in more often. "You'll have to decide whether or not it was just a one night stand or if it was the best first date you ever fucking had. You'll have to decide whether or not it was simply a good time or if it's the start of something new." Punk patted Shawn's side before he reached into the older man's pocket pulling out his room key. "Do you have a spare?"

Shawn nodded. "In my truck," he managed.

"Then I'll take this." Punk kept the card key with every intention of using it tonight. He reached up moving a strand of hair behind Shawn's ear before placing the hat back on his head. "I'll see you soon. I promise." Punk pulled Shawn towards the exit door pushing it open for him. "Drive safely Heartbreaker."

Shawn stared up at Punk for a long time, hesitating to leave. He still had questions especially since they started the evening by having a rather heated argument. One didn't go from arguing to…well…whatever this was supposed to be.

Punk gently nudged him out the door, patting his bottom. "Not tonight Shawn. Be free tonight. Think tomorrow." Punk waited until Shawn finally nodded and headed out to his truck, which was one of three lone vehicles left in the parking lot. Once Shawn drove off, Punk headed back inside to gather his things whistling the entire time. He just seduced the Heartbreak Kid. It was an accomplishment and one he wasn't about to let be in vain. There was still a lot left to prove to Shawn and a lot more he wanted to know about him. Hopefully, if things worked out, he would make up for all the times he was a complete jerk and show Shawn what it's like to be with a man who keeps no secrets and lays it all on the line. "Like a boss," he mused to himself. He grabbed his gym bag, hoisted his belt over his shoulder and headed down the hall for the exit. It was time to go make good on that promise.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it and I think I could make them work in a weird sort of way. Shawn would have to get used to someone being brutally honest to him all the time but hell, he used to be the same way so he'd get over it. Reviews are appreciated and I promise Set Me Free will be updated...eventually.**


End file.
